Lucille Cotillard
Introduction Lucille Cotillard, is the main character of Cerembra Guidance, the first of the Mysteria Trilogy. She is a current student of economical studies in Villmino University, and training for the succession of the throne in Alta-Mesi. She came from the royal family situated in Alta-Mesi under the leadership of Catherine Empress. Lucille has an older half-brother named Lance Filmore. Personality and Insights Lucille is considered as a perfectionist by her companions. She tends to focus on smaller details first rather than the big ones. The young girl is an honest person; and because of her honesty, she can't even perform simple lies adequately. In critical moments, she usually spills the beans to their opponents. Even though Lucille came from a rich family, her passion for finding sources of income never fades away. Maybe this is why the girl became an honor student in economical studies. Her awareness to herself and to other people is lacking, which she admits wholeheartedly and will go beyond her limits to learn more. Story Cerembra Guidance Ut accumsan congue leo, sed iaculis nibh vehicula eu. Fusce iaculis lacus ac facilisis consequat. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nullam eu eros ex. Ut consequat lectus ut egestas tristique. Integer vel arcu risus. Chapter 01 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 02 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 01 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 02 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 01 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 02 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 01 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Chapter 02 : Donec Fringilla Egestas * Nunc nisl dui, faucibus ut lectus eu, viverra pulvinar orci. Proin lobortis ex elementum diam suscipit, ullamcorper sagittis erat congue. Phasellus sodales mauris cursus nunc sollicitudin, at vehicula felis ornare. Aliquam in sapien auctor, egestas lacus eget, ornare purus. Donec tempus enim nec lobortis dictum. Donec sit amet euismod massa. Etiam ac convallis ante. Morbi metus mauris, semper ac elit in, aliquet condimentum tortor. Proin suscipit nisi ut tellus porta scelerisque. Nunc quis mattis mi, eu placerat diam. Relationships * Catherine Empress / Alfonso Cotillard '''- Lucille's biological parents * '''Lance Filmore - he is the girl's older half-brother and main source of support * Jazz Rivers '- the young guardian-in-training was assigned to be Lucille's bodyguard through a contract * '''Cero Rivers '- he is Lucille's classmate in Villmino University and number one competitor when it comes to studying economics. '''Abilities and Skills Chimera Magic and Sigil Seals * The girl inherited the ability to use all types of elemental magic from her mother, thus being dubbed as a Chimera Caster. * Lucille uses her Sigil Seals as instrument to use Magic Arte and imbue additional elemental attributes to her sword in battle. Despite having the ability to command all elements, Lucille can only use one elemental magic at a time and will require a short cooldown period to cast another. Sword Skills * Lucille's sword techniques are great and can deliver powerful blows. But because of her focus on attacks, her defense and agility get a toll for it. * The young teen can use her sword techniques by imbuing different elemental attributions with the use of her Chimera abilities. Miscellaneous Trivia * She hones her skills at home in order to keep herself physically fit. * According to their family's history books, those inherited the Chimera Magic '''ability have the chance to access the controversial element they call as '''Void. It was said that this element is directly connected to the all-powerful being, Yrther Vanitas.